I Kissed a Girl
I Kissed a Girl 'by Katy Perry'' is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer Classic This girl wears a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, yellow skirt with black dots and brown shoes.The dancer has pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow, a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polkadots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. The dancer obviously tries to make the impression she actually did what the song said. She covers her mouth suggestively, and dresses loosely. On-Stage The lead dancer is a girl with blue fluffy hair and a crazy pink bow that has simultaneous to lips. She's wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. The left backup dancer is a boy with a blue long sleeve, a black bowtie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. The right backup dancer is a girl with a sleeveless blouse, a black bowtie, short high waisted denim shorts, and blue shoes. Sweat The dancer is female wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fucsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colourful shapes bouncing around and fusing together like in Problem. On-Stage The on stage background is the style of all the other on stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Classic It has 3 '''Gold Moves: All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. Gold Move 3 is the last move. IKissedAGirlGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Sweat It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. It's the last move. IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 On Stage It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3 is the last move. IKissedAGirlStageGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Mashup The song has a mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers(No Repeats): *'I Kissed a Girl' (JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Firework (JD2) *Disturbia (JD4) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *So What (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *What You Waiting For (JD3) Appearances in Mashups I Kissed a Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''I Kissed a Girl' * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * Just a Gigolo * Moskau * Pound The Alarm * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) Sweat * Blame It On The Boogie * It's You * Best Song Ever (Fitness) Captions I Kissed a Girl ''- both modes - appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl Sweat *Knee Punch *Side Punch Trivia *This is the 7th Katy Perry song to appear on Just Dance. It is also on the same game as Waking Up in Vegas , Part of Me , Roar And Birthday. *In the preview video for ''I Kissed a Girl the routine was still in production. This can be proved by the green pictograms: the dancer isn't wearing anything green AND "Beta/In Production-pictograms" are officially Green and Red. *"Cherry" is censored. This led to a lot of fans being confused. Some people said that cherry is actually a slang for a woman's hymen; a piece of skin on the vagina, although it's not what Katy meant,she meant the flavor of the chapstick,a lipgloss. It wasn't censored in the preview. ** In the on stage mode, the lead dancer still sings "cherry" despite its censorship. ** and the preview, Its Wasn't Cersored. *Fans were complaining that this was too old of a "recent" song to be on the game. Even though the song "Rich Girl" was released 4 years earlier. *Ubisoft France confirmed a battle between I Kissed a Girl and Starships. However, it was never released. *In the mashup, Can't Take My Eyes Off You (the alternate dancer) and It's You are the only males in it. *The background resembles the Mash-up background for Just Dance 4. *This is the first Katy Perry song to have alternate routines. *The Gold Move in mashup (which is only 1) comes from regular version. * So far, this is the only On-Stage mode to have backup dancers of each gender. The left backup is male and the right backup is female. * The Classic mode reuses a move from Moves Like Jagger. ** The two dancers both uses the move in the chorus, the first direction is top right corner to left bottom corner for both dancers. * The outfit that the Classic and Sweat dancers wear resemble that of Call Me Maybe's Alternate dancer. * When she appears in the mash-ups for Birthday and Love Me Again, the pink circle over her hands does not appear. Gallery ikissedagirljd2014.jpg|Classic ikissedagirlonstage.jpg|On Stage ikissedagirlsweat.jpg|Sweat Medium2014.png|The song on the menu I Kissed A Girl1.jpg|Beta Picture. The "Hand To Lip" Move is supposed to be a gold move. 105.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar ikissed.jpg|I Kissed A Girl I kised a Girl One Stage.jpg|On-Stage I Kised a Girl Sweat.jpg|Sweat Videos File:Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl - 5* Stars-3 File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015